


Twenty Questions 二十问

by c4rdinal



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Justice League (2017), Secret Identity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 布鲁斯认为克拉克想要伤害他。他发觉让布鲁斯·韦恩在星球日报采访中将那位记者烦出天际是解决它的最佳方式，即便这招称不上是最直接的。





	Twenty Questions 二十问

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twenty Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713325) by [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). 



**** *

“ 我并不想伤害你。 ” 克拉克说。布鲁斯大笑出声，因为除非他厌倦、放弃了思考，他真想不出有相信这句话的任何可能。

真相是：自从克拉克死地复生，他的内心从未停止想要伤害他。布鲁斯并不责怪他有这念头。或许布鲁斯该为过去几年的行为受到惩罚，但哥谭的老朋友们对此事并不上心，戴安娜和其他人也不愿意担起重任，至少不会是在克拉克已经复活的当下。他告诉自己蝙蝠侠是不可或缺的角色，他玩世不恭的花花公子形象同样如此，这两件事实意味着布鲁斯自身迷失在了二者之间的某个夹缝处。他是那个曾尝试杀害超人的蠢货，也是那个同时与两位模特约会的混蛋 —— 她们的名字都是凯特，方便他不会叫错人。他伤痕累累，并且对这场烂摊子而言他绝对不再年轻了。尽管年龄从未成为他固执己见之路上的绊脚石。

克拉克想伤害他，这就是现实。而他几乎没付出任何努力试图改变他的想法。坦白讲，他算是朝相反方向积极进行了不少活动。现在，任何时刻，克拉克都有可能突然行动，让他切身体会一败涂地是什么感受。克拉克十分强大，那不会需要太久，也不会耗费他太多精力。

整件事从几星期前开始，正在荒原狼和母盒事件之后。克拉克复活，并且他们正式对外宣布了此事 —— 巴里提出了一些用僵尸解释超人归来的主意，布鲁斯策略性地设法叫他闭上嘴。克拉克以一个相当见鬼的可疑借口回到星球日报 —— 他告诉同事和上司自己假死去进行了一些秘密卧底新闻工作，不知为何所有人都相信了，正如他们都信了那套可疑的眼镜和法兰绒破西装伪装的普通人身份。六个星期之后，布鲁斯的秘书收到一通请求预约采访的电话，和星球日报的王牌记者，克拉克 · 肯特本人。考虑到自从斯莫威尔农场那次以来他们再没见过面，他非常肯定克拉克实际上想要他拒绝采访。只是他没照做，而是要求公关部门替他们安排时间，打点好所有事。他说不出理由，但无论如何这似乎是正确的选择。

头一回是某个相对宁静的午后时分，布鲁斯叫克拉克到一间脱衣舞俱乐部见他。他们在一张场桌旁坐下，开始谈话，记者和从不正经行事的亿万富翁。布鲁斯表现得像他们是素未谋面的两个陌生人，更别提那些关于披风的第二重身份之类。采访因此称不上很顺利，微笑的脱衣女郎和哥谭人昂贵又好客的钱包不停打断他们的对话。克拉克试着维持专业记者的素养，哪怕女孩儿们朝着桌子聚拢，布鲁斯指了指他示意她们坐到他腿上。最后他放弃了，站起身，开口说他会再打给布鲁斯的秘书请求重新约时间。他的语调听起来没料到采访的形式会是这样，而且他一点也不喜欢。也许布鲁斯正是因此才会在星球日报又打来电话时首肯第二次约见，甚至他预见到了也说不定。

第二次，布鲁斯要克拉克到一场聚会上找他。整场采访与先前相比毫无进展。情绪高涨、满面笑容的宾客们不停挤上前想要握一握布鲁斯 · 韦恩的手，酒杯没完没了地从露天吧台移转到所有人怀里。克拉克基本只能时不时地插一两句话，布鲁斯毫无拒意地与每个走近的客人或侍者调情，任意年龄，任何性别。最终他又放弃了，告诉布鲁斯自己会再另外联系时间，接着就消失在夜色里。几个小时后布鲁斯看到新闻。他深刻怀疑大都会港口附近的火灾和记者早早离场脱不开干系，且它大概在同等水平上和醉醺醺又不规矩的社交名流们令他刻不容缓地从聚会脱身。

第三回，布鲁斯要克拉克在一间同志酒吧等他。他现身时已经半醉了，后面还跟着一个大声嚷着各种问题的八卦记者。不过出于某种神秘缘由，事后所有媒体都对亿万富翁布鲁斯 · 韦恩出现在同志酒吧只字未提。他们进到角落的隔间内，在桌边坐下。克拉克很努力地在音乐盖过自己说话声时表现得丝毫也没生气，布鲁斯甚至听不清他的问题。过了片刻，他支起笔在便笺簿上潦草地写了一行字： _商量一下，我们重新约时间_ 。

布鲁斯借过克拉克的圆珠笔，在下面填了一句话： _一支舞都没有？你在开玩笑_ 。克拉克读过后立刻抬起眼睛，沉默着注视了布鲁斯一会儿。他们之间隔着打过蜡闪闪发亮的桌面，不断反射着舞池中的光。他只为了再惹恼他一点写了那句话，然而有那么一瞬间，他几乎以为克拉克会要他坦诚自己究竟在想什么。他在那一秒钟看到他们置身于灯光，身体彼此贴合，踩着同样的节奏。有点可笑。这不是他第一次在舞池边对某个特殊的人装醉，但对克拉克这样做感觉很不相同。没有通常的轻松、无所顾忌。它愚蠢透顶，又极为隐蔽地富有吸引力。他近乎觉得自己的确想要那么做。

然后克拉克笑起来，恼火地摇头，仿佛在这一刻主动打破了默认的身份限制。现在他更像是卡尔 - 艾尔，而不是克拉克 · 肯特。说实话布鲁斯仍不确定这两者之间的界限在哪，或者他从一开始就没有像布鲁斯那样分得很清晰。克拉克站起来，向前俯下身，贴在布鲁斯耳侧。他说： “ 下次，等我们周围比较安静的时候好吗？韦恩先生。 ” 他用一只手捏了捏布鲁斯的肩膀，呼吸轻轻洒在布鲁斯颈部，令他脊柱发痒。克拉克下巴上的胡茬蹭过他自己的，他们挨得这样该死的近。接着克拉克挺身重新站直。

布鲁斯点点头，望着克拉克的后背 —— 他看着他走出隔间，穿着整齐的牛仔裤和格子衫穿过酒吧走到门前。他没继续在原位待太久。他回了一趟家，换上另一套衣服又折返回同一条街，花上一整晚用一些蝙蝠镖参与其中的活动驱散胸口郁结的东西。不知为什么，当他们都打扮得像提前庆祝万圣节时，与克拉克打交道要容易 10 倍左右。

之后一次，他将克拉克叫到一家健身房。场地被有意且做作地装修成硬汉风格，里面充斥着在拳击场上煞有介事玩综合格斗的商人，个个神情倦怠。克拉克看上去拼命按捺着不朝布鲁斯翻眼珠，后者两只脚光裸，身上穿着运动短裤和特大号 T 恤，好似它们能隐藏他的体格，令他泯然众人*。

“ 想试试吗？ ” 第一轮比赛结束时布鲁斯指了一下拳击场。他预想中克拉克会拒绝这提议，事实是他答应了。他双手搁在自己胯部站在那儿，开口问布鲁斯是否有多余的护具 —— 答案是有，就塞在隔壁房间的衣物柜里。不到 10 分钟，克拉克穿着布鲁斯的运动短裤和备用拳击手套钻进围绳。他已经脱掉了 T 恤，没穿软底鞋，光着脚开始与自己的对手打转。坦白说布鲁斯原先没打算要这样做。他以为克拉克会明白这天他无法得到任何有关采访问题的讯息，然后放弃，离开，就像先前几次。

他们都挥动拳头进行了数次攻击，不过他猜想他们的目的很不相同 —— 考虑到他击中克拉克近得见了鬼的钢铁脸颊时手指没有折断，膝盖骨也没有由于碰撞钢铁之躯而粉碎。他们仍然称得上打得挺激烈，十分刻意的那种。至少一半的时间谁也没理会场外教练高声嚷出的指导。这可怜人大概以为自己那有点受虐倾向的企业家客户想要一些充满爱的温暖鼓励，但他显然靠得不够近，没发现场上的两个人一滴汗都没流。出于维持普通人会受伤的假象，克拉克戴着一副匆忙之下准备的护齿，这玩意叫他一个字都说不出来，更别提他预先为采访准备好的问题。他们全程只是不停用拳头揍对方的脸，又踢又踹，像高中生似的扭打个没完。布鲁斯则竭力表现得整件事没有很好笑。

要是他对克拉克和超人之间的关系毫不知情，他确信自己无法从这场拳击中找出任何蛛丝马迹 —— 他很结实，但他的皮肤是软的，像是他的骨头上包裹着真正的血肉，如同他们是完全相同的两个普通人。除了克拉克的步伐很快，快得 _过了头_ **。** 他以一种非人类的速度将布鲁斯按倒在垫子上。布鲁斯迅速抬起腿圈住他的胯部，脚踝锁扣在一起向内狠狠收紧，仿佛这真能帮他脱离钳制。他知道如果克拉克不想松开他，任何反抗都没有用。他会对此无能为力，孤立无援，完全任他处置，整间房子甚至不会有人来得及伸出一根手指以及，上帝啊，现在他仰视着他，他的脸和他的眼睛，他们的身体贴在一起，他得以发现他在另一种意义上令自己的血管颤抖不已，因为他们不再是敌人了。克拉克从没想过杀死他，他做得到，但他不会那么做。他感到脉搏加速，躯体发抖。克拉克必然同样察觉了。

“ 你赢了。 ” 布鲁斯说。他的嘴巴异常干燥，声音也很沙哑。克拉克扬起眉毛，挺身向后靠坐到自己腿上。他跪在布鲁斯敞开的双膝之间。布鲁斯的运动短裤乱糟糟地堆积在上方，令原本掩盖的大腿皮肤裸露在灯光下。克拉克的手掌正覆在那上面。他已经脱掉了手套，温热的手指切实地向下按住。这一点也没改善布鲁斯的处境。

“ 我以为你会再挣扎一下。 ” 克拉克说，伸出一只手叫布鲁斯握住。他直起背站起身，轻松地把布鲁斯也一同拉起来。

“ 该说是我懂得止损。 ” 布鲁斯回答。他很快转过身去找淋浴间，好似背对着克拉克离开就意味着他不再能听到他心脏重重的跳动。至少他不会看到他的脸颊和脖颈都红了。克拉克稍后也进到浴室，隔了几个莲蓬头。水珠拍打他的躯体又向下滑落，像在讥笑另一个人可能有的反应，或者他根本对这一切一无所知。布鲁斯艰难地将视线固定在相反方向，不去看他，他的动作，肌肉的曲线，双腿间性器的形状。他尝试了，然后他失败。克拉克一定注意到了。

幸运之处是克拉克没有试图在水流声中抛出几个关于他生活作风的陈旧问题。幸运之处是他只在他们换衣服时说： “ 我们重新约时间。 ” 之后他们出门，再次走向不同的方向。克拉克拦了一辆的士，布鲁斯回到停车场去取车。他费力地不去思考克拉克 · 肯特俯在他身上的重量。他坐在驾驶座，用额头抵住方向盘，努力不去回想热水滑过克拉克 · 肯特光裸的皮肤。他失败了，彻底而完全。计划出了差错，他犯了错误，直到那一刻他才发现这事实。但他仍知道要如何改正它。

再往后一次，他将地点定在哥谭下城区一间安静的餐厅。他们单独吃了一顿时间稍稍显晚的午餐。他径直回答了所有克拉克提出的问题，关于布鲁斯 · 韦恩令人兴奋的生活，没有一点犹豫或者回避。克拉克凝视他，似乎想看清他脑袋里究竟是哪一颗螺丝出了问题。问题清单上最后一问结束时他们甚至还没用完主菜。布鲁斯将椅子向后推去，站起身。

“ 你要走了吗？ ” 克拉克抬起头问道。他没有动，不过将手里的餐巾放到了桌上。 “ 之后有要约？ ”

“ 我还有事。 ” 布鲁斯冷淡而不大上心地回答。

克拉克将前臂放在桌面向前倾身，神情中有点隐约的笑意。 “ 你总是让人误以为自己对你而言很特别，韦恩先生。 ” 他说， “ 我以为今天我们至少有一个小时时间，或者两小时，但是我不太有信心。我知道你在社交场上很忙。 ”

“ 我并不知道这算是社交活动。 ”

克拉克皱了皱眉。 “ 而我没想到我们之间的游戏就要结束了。 ” 他说。

“ 你不觉得该是时候了？ ”

克拉克叹息着向后靠在椅背上，双手搭住餐桌边沿。 “ 坐下吧，布鲁斯。 ” 他指了一下对面刚刚空出的座位。布鲁斯的所有理智都要他拒绝，但他仍坐了回去。

“ 你想要什么，克拉克？ ” 他问。

“ 是因为那天健身房里发生的事？ ”

“ 没有，没有原因。 ”

“ 是有缘由的。我们不是朋友吗？ ”

“ 确切来说是同事。 ”

“ 我们很久没一起工作了。 ”

“ 那么我们算是熟人。 ”

“ 好的。按我对你的熟识程度，我会认为你想要我多了解你一些。 ”

克拉克意有所指地扬起眉毛。布鲁斯蜷起手指握住桌子边缘。

“ 那很好，这几天你已经多了解我很多。 ”

“ 是因为健身房发生的事吗？ ” 克拉克重复道。

“ 你认为那里发生了什么，克拉克？ ”

“ 怎么说呢，你带我去了一家同志酒吧，布鲁斯。 ” 克拉克回答。

“ 你说得像是那意味着一些别的东西。 ”

他们沉默着注视彼此，餐桌上残余的主菜很久没人动。然后克拉克站起来，从桌子上方俯下身，现在他成为他们之中较高的那个。

“ 你想激怒我。 ” 他说， “ 我不明白你为什么这么做，但它不会管用的。 ”

“ 我认为它已经起作用了。 ” 布鲁斯答道，同样站起身。

他可以揍他。那会折断他的每一根手指但他可以揍面前这张脸。他也可以亲吻他，或者其它一些事，任何事。然而他仅仅将一张百元钞票丢在桌上，丢下克拉克独自走出餐厅。那一刻他不知道自己还能做到什么。他回到蝙蝠洞，站在房间当中，西装外套胡乱丢在一旁。他希望自己一开始就没应承采访。克拉克几分钟前到了。安保系统将他拦在了外面，超人的数据并未输入其中。布鲁斯告诉自己这是他没有直接进到洞穴的唯一原因，不论真相与否。

“ 我并不想伤害你。 ” 克拉克说。布鲁斯大笑出声，因为他知道这话不是真的。克拉克 —— _超人_ ，现在他穿着制服而布鲁斯没有，他将双手放到布鲁斯肩膀上，拇指轻轻刷过他颈部的皮肤。他不再能继续嘲笑那句谎话了。克拉克这样触碰他时他做不到。

“ 要是我想要你那么做呢？ ” 他问， “ 要是我 _请求_ 你那么做？ ”

克拉克的手掌移开。他覆上布鲁斯的喉咙，收紧手指。布鲁斯知道，无比清晰地知道，他甚至没用一点力气。这念头令他脊柱发冷。如果克拉克想伤害他，他根本无法阻止。

“ 我不想伤害你，布鲁斯。 ” 克拉克说。但事实是他 _正在_ 做这件事。布鲁斯的呼吸变得极为困难。他仍旧相信他，他相信自己的想法一直是错的。克拉克松开手。

“ 假装你想。 ” 布鲁斯说，沙哑而充满热忱。克拉克发出一声近似低吼的动静，踏近一步将手指用力插进他的发丛。他抓着手中灰褐色的头发强迫他仰起头，嘴唇压上他的喉咙。他用一只手顺着布鲁斯身上的衬衫向下滑去，然后他，耶稣基督，上帝啊，克拉克亲吻他的皮肤，和他接吻，手指圈住他的性器。这不在布鲁斯预想范围内，但出于某种原因，他也并不是不想要。

克拉克花了整整 15 秒钟脱掉布鲁斯的衣服，他刻意将动作放得很慢，另外 15 秒钟脱掉他自己的，因为显然，他想要布鲁斯看清整个过程。布鲁斯照做了。他的脸颊发烫，下面已经半勃起。他坚硬的指甲陷进自己手掌中，一切都发生在一分钟之内。一分钟之前他甚至并不想要，难以探究其中的理由，但他只感到热切和急不可待。脱掉制服后克拉克看上去就像个普通男人，也许不够非常普通，或多或少。他像一个英俊的、时常健身的年轻人。他倾身贴上他的嘴唇，布鲁斯的所有思绪都要求他抬起手环住克拉克瘦削而结实的腰部。他想那么做，所以他遵循了自己的内心。克拉克热烈地回应他。只除了一个问题：他们仍在洞穴中。他们不能在这继续下去，至少对克拉克而言不行。不论如何，这相当重要。

他带克拉克到卧室去。他们未着一物地穿过房子。布鲁斯暗自希望阿尔弗雷德出门去了。当然，英国管家并不会因此受惊之类 —— 他目睹过更糟糕的景象，但他永远不会忘记时不时用这事叨扰自己的主人。他领着克拉克到卧室中，关上门。室内的窗帘全都归拢在两侧，满月在湖水中泛起的点点光亮成为房间唯一的光源。这很好，他仍能看得相当清楚。他能看清克拉克被月光和阴影勾勒出的轮廓，他身体可被触碰的每一寸，以及他颈部的凹陷处。布鲁斯亲吻那里，然后克拉克将他按倒在床上。他应该感到恐慌，取而代之的是渴望，或者二者皆有。

克拉克没有用透视，用手在床头柜的抽屉中找到了润滑剂。他不需要动用任何超能力去获知布鲁斯想要什么。他沾湿自己的手指，朝下伸进布鲁斯分开的双腿之间。指尖并在一起轻轻抚摩皮肤，在环形肌肉处打转。布鲁斯记不清上一次他如此 _渴求_ 是什么时候，也许该说是他上一次放任自己对其让步。克拉克的手指只是扩张，没有伸进去，正如他所想。他注视着润滑液打湿克拉克的性器。他的动作很慢，真不需要这样缓慢又细致，从底部直到冠状沟，因为布鲁斯想要那个。他想要它又热又深地在自己身体里，想要它的摩擦，那会令他脊髓发颤。而克拉克看上去对此十分乐意效劳。布鲁斯翻过身，用膝盖和前臂压在床单上。克拉克抵在他的穴口缓缓摩擦，然后插进去，中途没有停下，直到肠道将他整个柱体都紧紧裹住。他的双手用力握住布鲁斯的胯部。

他知道克拉克大概能一直做到天亮，但他似乎并没有这意图。克拉克握着他的身体操他，叫他指甲无法自制地深深抓挠床单。他的顶弄又深又重，几乎太过了，超过布鲁斯的承受，可又似乎怎么也不够。布鲁斯想要他伤害自己，并非出于自我惩罚或虐待，或者某种隐藏的扭曲受虐倾向。他想要他伤害自己，因为克拉克不想那么做。这像一件有魔力的事，也可能只是因为地球上最强大的人此刻正与他交合。他想要他失去自制，就一点点，不必太多。

但克拉克只是将他拉起来，让他跪在床上，用胸口贴上他的后背。他用一只湿漉漉的手掌为他做手活，这令性爱的节奏放缓了。布鲁斯没有反对。克拉克揉弄他的囊袋，搓动他的性器。布鲁斯只能咬紧齿列，强迫双眼紧闭在一起。他握着床头板高潮，一次，两次，反复不止。克拉克将他拢在自己身上，一只手掌向上滑到他的胸口，另一只张开手指撑在他小腹。他嘶哑地低声呻吟，弓起腰射进他体内。布鲁斯十分确定等到天亮，他会发现自己身上布满至少五轮克拉克手指形状的淤青和挫痕。它们会和他皮肤上其它的伤痕混杂在一起，但他知道它们存在。也许这些足够让他记住克拉克想要他好好活着。

克拉克从他身体里退了出去。布鲁斯转过身，挺直后背拉伸一番。克拉克蹭到他旁边的位置躺下。他们侧过头凝视彼此，在一片昏沉的黑暗之中。

“ 下次我不联系办公室，直接给你打电话好吗？ ” 克拉克问。

“ 你的采访清单还没了结？ ”

“ 其实我们第一次见面后我就写完文章了。 ” 克拉克说， “ 我猜算是我作弊了。 ” 布鲁斯抬起眉毛，克拉克别扭地抿住嘴角。 “ 我给阿尔弗雷德打了电话。他说你不高兴的话可以向他投诉，只是别再表现得像个十几岁的小混蛋。 ”

“ 所以你一直在 ……”

“ 陪你玩？也许吧，是的。 ” 他呼了一口气，抬起一只手揉乱自己的头发，蓝眼睛仍望着他。 “ 我不需要通过采访知道你是什么样的人，布鲁斯。你很好。 ”

布鲁斯知道自己该发怒，事实是他没有。他像得到某种美好而见鬼的解脱般笑起来，像将要窒息的人终于得到氧气。他尝试了一下，但他仍旧生不起气来。只要克拉克想，他可以统治整个世界。然而他选择将所有聪明诡计都用到将布鲁斯拐上床，并且此刻他很可能已经为在他身上留下淤伤后悔了。他发现这可以归为他品行特质的一部分。或许克拉克秉持的希望和信念同样可以令他成为更好的人，他不知道，惊讶之处是他想要弄清其中的真相。

“ 下次也许我可以去大都会看看。 ” 布鲁斯试探道。

一个缓慢而温暖的笑容开始从克拉克嘴角蔓延，就在他明白过来那意味着什么时。他转过身吻了吻他的嘴唇，布鲁斯丝毫也没反抗。

“ 记得穿你的蝙蝠制服。 ” 克拉克说， “ 我有个主意。 ”

布鲁斯则，无论如何，十分期待他的超级大脑里存着什么好点子。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> *It was the kind of artificially tough, gritty place where bored businessmen go to play at MMA and Clark looked a lot like he was trying not to roll his eyes as Bruce, barefoot in shorts and an oversized t-shirt like that might be a way to hide his physique, pretended he wasn't the second strongest guy in the room. 经提醒已修改原文，感谢捉虫！


End file.
